So, You Know, Heirarchy is a Bad Thing
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: Chloe despises the popular crowd. They just didn't seem to be connected to reality in any way whatsoever... Chlollie fic. Completely AU. Please R and R T for possible future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya. Sorry for all those who are reading my CSI fic, the next chapter is on my school account, and seeing as the internet is down…**

**This is Chlollie fic, and if I've stolen anyone's idea I'm sorry! Btw, this is AU completely. Ollie and Chloe are at school together. Twill be a multi-fic. I hope.**

Chloe despised the popular crowd.

Everyone in it was either rich or beautiful, and they blatantly knew it. Lack of popular status meant you were neither.

Chloe did not like feeling ugly or poor.

It was a feeling that made her squirm. She could just feel the contempt the cheerleaders gave her when she walked passed them in the corridor, the mocking the jocks enjoyed inflicting on her when she wasn't there. She was sick of the hierarchy of the school, but to do anything about it would be a bad idea. There was only so much a geeky high school reporter could do and say before the wolves destroyed her.

But her best friend was a quarterback. And her best girlfriend was beautiful.

When did that make any sense?

Instead of hanging out with his jock friends, Clark would sit with Chloe and Lana outside on the grass, talking and laughing. Lana would go out bowling with her, just for the sake of it, and they'd have girl weekends.

This boosted her popularity slightly. People would talk to her more in the corridors. And guys even asked her out. But the ones she liked all turned out be meteor freaks.

All the popular people were stereotypical and predictable dammit.

So when Oliver Queen decided to transfer to Smallville High, Chloe wasn't really that surprised to see him sitting with the cheerleaders. He was a billionaire and had the body of a god. Of course Sabrina and her gang of minions would've snapped him up the first chance they got.

But Chloe found him intriguing all the same.

Oliver Queen always put on his best poker face for the cameras, the girls, even now he was doing it. But a sixteen year old shouldn't have to be going through that. He'd lost his parents, and now they were forcing him to take over the company.

"Come on Chlo, he's completely and utterly _loaded_! Not to mention rather gorgeous," Lana said, grabbing her friend's arm, "you must want to talk to him about his company and his personal life…"

"Ok ok ok stop right there! No way am I going to ask Oliver Queen about his personal life." They arrived at their lockers. Chloe opened hers and smiled. Another day another new story idea, "but I'll think about the business thing." Lana rolled her eyes.

"How did I know that's what you wanted to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

So this is what Oliver Queen's Metropolis apartment looked like.

Chloe was looking around the grand living room in utter amazement. She looked around for Oliver, who suddenly entered through the kitchen door.

Without a shirt on.

Chloe almost dropped everything she was carrying, and blushed a deep red. Oliver smirked at the blushing blonde reporter as he pulled a green t-shirt over his head.

"So you're the girl who's going to be interviewing me?" Chloe nodded, still speechless, "well, ask away. I don't have all day." The utter contempt in his voice made Chloe snap out of her reverie. She frowned.

"Ok, first off, this is not a tabloid interview. I'm not going to be asking you about your exes or your lifestyle. I'm asking about your company, about the job losses, your popularity when it comes to your employees," she glared at him, "so don't act I'm some dumb blonde. Because I'm not." Oliver was now the one who stared in shock. Chloe smiled slightly and sat down on his sofa, "ok. So where do you want to start? Your company?"

MM

Chloe thought the interview went well, even though Oliver looked at her throughout the entire thing as if she was a science experiment. He gave her incredibly satisfactory answers. She knew that the girls would only read the interview because, well, it was Oliver, but Chloe was just pleased that she could tell everyone that Oliver was a good enough guy, who knew what he was doing when it came to owning a company.

The Monday that Chloe came back to school, she walked to her locker to find Oliver standing there. Chloe didn't want to admit it to herself, but seeing him there made her heart skip a little. It wasn't like she was completely oblivious to his good looks…

"Good morning Queen," she had begun calling him this at the interview. Every time she did he would give her a small smile that made her feel so special. He gave her the same smile then,

"Sullivan," Chloe grinned.

"Not as if it's always good to see you standing beside my locker, why are you here? I mean, the cheerleaders may have my head if they see you talking to me..." Oliver chuckled and shook his head. He handed her a card. Chloe quirked an eyebrow and opened it, gasping as she did. It was a voucher for fifty dollars for her favourite coffee shop.

"I wanted to thank you; people have been looking at me as if I'm a normal person for the first time since your interview. It's a massive boost for me." Chloe smiled at him.

"It was no problem. I mean, you're a great guy Queen…"

"Call me Ollie." Chloe looked at her feet, was he flirting with her?

"You're a great guy Ollie, and I was so sick of only hearing about your personal life," Oliver grimaced slightly, "oh! Don't worry, I don't read that stuff, I was trying to do some research about your company policies, but all I found were you going out to clubs…" She quirked an eyebrow, "you do realise you're underage right?" Oliver gave her a look which made her laugh.

"That was one time, ok? They just edited it so that I looked like I was coming out of multiple clubs!" This made Chloe laugh even harder, so much so that Oliver began to laugh too.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Ollie, I'm just curious as to how you got in…" Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"They don't care whether you're sixteen, six or sixty. If you can get their club some publicity then you're in." Chloe looked at him in amazement.

"Well, that's a bit of an eye opener…" Oliver grinned. Chloe grabbed her books and shut the locker. Oliver held his hand out, and Chloe giggled. "I'm not weak Ollie. I can carry my books to English." Oliver smiled.

"I know, but I'm offering." Chloe shrugged her shoulders and handed Oliver her books. He pretended to fall under the weight of them, and she laughed. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Sabrina and her friends watching from the other side of the hall.

"What the _hell _is that bitch doing with my boyfriend?" Sabrina hissed, watching as Chloe and Oliver walked down the hall together. The rest of the cheerleaders looked at each other. Since when was she Oliver Queen's girlfriend?

"Sab, I know that Sullivan girl would never get anywhere near his heart, you've got nothing to worry about," Melanie said, trying to comfort the fuming head cheerleader.

_Who am I kidding; they're obviously completely into each other. Just hope Sullivan knows what she's gotten herself into…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's phone began to buzz in her pocket. Sighing, annoyed that her train of thought had been interrupted, she pulled the phone out and looked at the caller. She smiled and picked up.

"And what do you want?"

"_Can't a guy talk to his best friend without being interrogated?" _Chloe giggled, sipping her almond mocha.

"Clark, the only reason you call me these days is to tell me about your newest super hero save or to complain about Lana." She could hear his sheepish grin on the phone.

"_Ok, I'm sorry. Those do seem to crop up a lot in our conversations," _Chloe rolled her eyes, "_but I wanted to warn you about the new rumour going around school." _She sat up straight in her chair. Another one.

Ever since she had become friends with Oliver, nasty rumours had been going around about her. At first she had ignored them, due to the fact that they were ludicrous. Then one went around about her sex life, about how she was a whore. No one looked at her the same, except maybe Oliver, Clark and Lana.

"What is it this time?" Chloe tried to keep her tone light. She heard Clark pause, choosing his words carefully.

"_That you are meteor infected. About how that's the only reason Oliver is talking to you, because your power is one that overpowers men." _Chloe sucked in her breath. That hurt.

"Ok, thanks Clark." She said goodbye and shut the phone off, then burst into tears. How dare they! How could they be so cruel? Meteor-freak? Chloe didn't care who was watching. These rumours were slowly destroying her self-esteem. She heard the door open, but ignored it.

"Why so glum Sullivan?" Chloe froze. Why was _she _here?

"None of your business Cooper." Sabrina smirked. The rumours were working it seemed.

"Now, now, no need to be snappy with me. I'm just curious. I've never seen anything get to you like this…" Chloe finally looked up. Sabrina was a beautiful girl, tanned skin, golden hair and a body to rival a model's.

"Why are you spreading the rumours?" Chloe didn't let her tone betray her feelings. Of course the head cheerleader would be doing something like this.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Chloe looked at her confused.

"Sorry?" Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You heard me, bitch. Oliver and I are destined to be together, and you are just a fly in the ointment." So Oliver was who she wanted.

"I don't know why you think that Cooper," Chloe stood up, taking her coffee with her; "Oliver and I are just friends. And anyway," Chloe closed her eyes and composed herself, "why would he want someone like me?" Sabrina grinned.

"Good girl," she walked up to Chloe so that she only a foot away, "now, stay away from him, and the rumours about you will stop. They'll even be cleared away! But if you stay 'friends' with him, then who knows what will happen?" Sabrina knocked Chloe's hand, in turn spilling the coffee all over the reporter. "Whoops!" Sabrina left the room chuckling, leaving Chloe standing there, too stunned to move, tears streaming down her cheeks.

MM

"Clark!" Clark looked up from his Chemistry book and smiled.

"Oliver, how are you?" Oliver looked hurt and confused.

"Chloe's refusing to talk to me," Oliver sat down opposite Clark, his hands wringing themselves, "and I don't know why." Clark looked at Oliver and gave him a sad smile.

"Have you heard the rumours going around school at the moment?" Oliver shook his head.

"They're all mostly about me, I've chosen to ignore them…" Clark watched as Oliver's features turned from confusion and hurt into full blown fury. "What have they been saying about her Clark?" Clark looked sheepish.

"I don't want to say. It makes me feel awful." Oliver gave him a look but decided to leave it. He would hear everything soon enough…

**Thank you EVERYBODY who has been subscribing to this story. It makes me feel rather special :D**

**I know some of you would quite like a meteor freak tries to kill Chloe story, but at the moment I'm liking the normal high school stuff. Clark's not Superman yet, Oliver isn't Green Arrow, and all Chloe cares about at the moment is an English paper due in tomorrow that she hasn't finished. **

**Continue to subscribe and review :D thank you lovely people! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOODNESS! The e-mails I'm getting from this story! Thank you so much for alerting and viewing and reviewing, it's absolutely AMAZING!**

"Why didn't you tell me about the rumours?" _Damn! _Chloe swivelled her chair around to face an angry Oliver, who was standing in the doorway of the Torch.

"Ha, those? They're just silly gossip…" Oliver stalked into the room and glared at her. He scoffed.

"Just silly gossip? Chloe, they're calling you a slut, saying you're a meteor freak… Why did you not tell me any of this?" Chloe bowed her head. _What would Sabrina say if she saw him here? _Oliver walked over to Chloe's chair and knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "Chloe, please tell me what's wrong." She breathed in deeply and looked at him.

"Ollie, please leave." Oliver looked at her in shock. He wasn't expecting that. Truth be told, he didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe for her to tell him everything, or run into his arms crying. He wasn't sure, he just wasn't expecting _that_.

"Chloe?"

"Ollie, please." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I promise never to bother you again. I won't talk to you, call you, anything. Just please," Chloe let a tear slide, "leave." Oliver was shocked. He thought they were friends, thought that they were close. And now she was telling him that she wasn't going to be talking to him anymore, basically ignoring him. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Chloe, please don't…"

"Ollie you don't _get it!_ This is the only way for everything to stop…" Chloe shut her mouth and burst into tears. Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and no matter how hard Chloe tried to pull away from his embrace, she couldn't.

_What is Sabrina going to do to me if she sees this?_

MM

Oliver found Sabrina without too much difficulty. She was sitting at her normal table at lunch, and when she saw Oliver, her face lit up.

"Ollie! Come sit!" Oliver glared at her.

"How dare you!" Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "you spread cruel, untrue rumours about my best friend, and then threaten that if she doesn't stop talking to me, her life will become worse." Sabrina looked shocked, "don't pretend you didn't do it. Everything leads back to you. As if I would even _consider_ going out with you after what you did to her." Oliver spat. Everyone was now looking at them.

"Ollie, please, let me explain…" Oliver laughed a humourless laugh.

"My name's Oliver, Sabrina. Don't even think about calling me Ollie." He walked off, thankful that he could begin talking to Chloe again.

Chloe watched from her lonely table as the billionaire golden boy stood up for her in front of everyone. She never felt so loved, and that was when she realised she was falling for him. This was bad news. Suddenly she saw Oliver walking over to her table and grinned.

"Wow! I'm amazed no one else is scared of you!" Oliver shrugged his shoulders and Chloe giggled, "thank you for that Ollie, I mean, those rumours wouldn't usually get to me…" He sat down and took her hand. She felt her heart skip a beat. Oh no…

"Look, you're my best friend. You talk to me for hours without getting pissed at my whining, you do the ceremonial ripping up of trashy newspaper articles with me, and you even attempt to understand my business. If anyone deserves to be happy in my life, it's you Sidekick." Chloe mock glared, hiding that fact at how much what he had just said meant to her.

"Sidekick? Since when?" Oliver shrugged again.

"Well, it's better than professor, isn't it?"

**Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this in school, with tons of interruptions, so hopefully this flows.**

HeHH Oli


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! And for those who are asking me for them to become boyfriend and girlfriend, you underestimate my fangirl tendencies…**

"Come on! You know you love the romanticism of the entire thing…" Oliver and Chloe were walking back from the cinema, arm in arm, discussing the romantic comedy they had just seen, and gathering stares from passersby who recognised the young billionaire.

"Ollie, I am a hard working, tough, reporter girl. Why would I like the romanticism? The closest thing to romantic I have ever had is Talon chocolate cake and an almond mocha." Oliver laughed, "What? All guys who have ever asked me out have tried to kill me; you can't blame a girl for being cynical…" Oliver looked at her incredulously.

"Erm, you forgot to mention that Chlo…" Chloe looked up at him.

"What?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, "oh, that? It's no big deal. I'm here, being cynical about a rom com, walking along the street with a billionaire who's not even old enough to drink," Oliver chuckled.

"Fine. I really think you need a bit more perspective Chlo. Murder and psychopathic killers don't phase you, yet knock over your coffee and the world ends!" Chloe giggled, shoving him gently. She looked up and frowned. Sabrina and her friend were standing at the corner, staring angrily at Chloe and Oliver. Oliver obviously didn't notice the girls, as he continued to talk animatedly about the film, but Chloe could see that Sabrina was glaring right at her, and it scared her.

Suddenly as shooting pain ran throughout her entire body. Chloe screamed in shock and pain, and fell to the ground. The pain didn't subside, in fact, it became worse. So much worse. In the back of her mind she could hear Oliver screaming her name, but all Chloe could think about was the pain. She curled up onto the floor, praying for it to end.

"Chloe! Oh God! Chloe! What's wrong?" Oliver knelt down beside her, watching in horror as she curled up into a ball and sobbed. He reached out for her and pulled her into him, rocking her back and forth.

Chloe felt the pain ease as she was pulled into Oliver's arms. She looked up at where Sabrina and her friend had been and saw that they had disappeared. _That bitch…_ Chloe sat up and shook her head, wiping the tears away. She smiled a small smile at Oliver and got up.

"I've got to go." _So that's what she meant by worse. _"I'll call you." And she left him, looking confused and hurt, in the middle of the street.

MM

"Why Bullying is Bad," Chloe stopped typing and read the title. How the hell was she supposed to write this article when she was bowing down to bullies commands?

She had seen Oliver and Sabrina hanging out recently, after telling Oliver that Sabrina had apologized. She had left out the part of her meteor freak, pain inducing friend who had made her collapse three times before Chloe had agreed to stop talking to Oliver.

"_My previous warning didn't seem to get through your thick skull Sullivan!" Sabrina screamed at the writhing Chloe on the floor, "I told you to leave him alone, and then you __**snitch **__on me?" The pain eased and Chloe looked at her, tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry! I'll make him leave me alone!" Sabrina's eyes turned even colder._

"_**Make him?**__ What are you on about? You make it sound like he likes you!" And the pain began again._

Chloe shuddered and placed her hands onto the keyboard. She hadn't spoken to Oliver in three weeks and she missed him. She knew she had fallen for him, she knew she would, and it now hurt to see him talking to the girl who had made her life hell, without any idea as to how much of a rollercoaster it was pushing her through.

Lana had been great. She had talked to her and been supportive. Chloe had even divulged the meteor freak friend fact, and Lana still hadn't run. She stood her ground, explaining to Chloe that she would have to tell Oliver what had really happened. Chloe had refused.

She was such a coward.

But it hurt so much.

She could see absolutely no way out of her predicament. She loved Oliver; sure, she loved him a lot. But she was slowly losing her sanity, every time the searing pain shot through her body she would lose a bit of herself.

And in the long run, she was all she had.

Oliver obviously had tried to talk to her, but she had shunned him. She had explained calmly that she didn't want to speak to him, that it was too difficult to look at him every day and know that she would be dragging him down. He swore that he thought nothing of the sort, that he thought _he _was bringing _her _down. But she left him before he could say anymore and sway her from her judgement.

She was now worried that that may have been the greatest mistake of her life.

She placed her hands over her eyes and wept quietly. Why was Sabrina making her life hell…?

Oliver's life wasn't really much better.

He was now speaking to Sabrina, he wasn't really sure why, and every time Chloe laid her eyes on him, she looked like she was going to cry. He hated himself for making her so upset.

"Ollie," he felt Sabrina stroking his arm, "what's wrong?" Oliver shook his head and grinned his disarming grin at her. She smiled back, "you seem really out of it at the moment baby, not like yourself," she pouted, a look that would've made any man weak at the knees. If they weren't Oliver that is, her pout just annoyed him.

"It's nothing, really, just thinking." Sabrina's pout grew, and Oliver felt like screaming at her.

"About who sweetie?" Sabrina knew exactly who he was thinking about, she just wanted to be sure…

"Nobody." Yep. She knew.

**Rightio, that was fun. **

**And long.**

**But continue being lovely and reviewing and reading. I love you people :D**


	6. Chapter 6

They cornered Chloe after school in the changing rooms after Gym was over. She was drying her hair and putting her makeup on when she saw them walking towards her.

"Don't even bother trying to run away Sullivan," Sabrina smirked, "we have you cornered." Tanya, one of the cheerleaders looked worried.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" Sabrina looked at her with an evil grin and turned to face Chloe, who in turn collapsed to the floor in pain. Tanya and another girl rushed to Chloe's aid, but Sabrina screamed at them to leave her.

"She stole my boyfriend! She _deserves _to die!" Another cheerleader, Brody, stared at Sabrina as if she was completely insane.

"What?" Sabrina laughed humourlessly.

"You thought you could take him, didn't you Sullivan, thought he was just a_ friend. _It's so obvious that you have a crush on him. But guess what…" The pain subsided and Chloe forced herself to look up at the terrifying cheerleader, "he's just like that jock you think you can hang out with. You're just friend material, why would any boy want to date you?" The other cheerleaders watched in horror as Sabrina kicked Chloe in the stomach and turned to face them all, "let's go girls. Practice begins in fifteen minutes."

MM

Clark cradled Chloe as she sobbed uncontrollably, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

"Why Clark? I've done _everything. _Everything she asked me to! I stopped talking to," Chloe's voice caught in her throat, "Oliver." Clark looked at her.

"You stopped talking to him?" Chloe nodded, shoulders shaking with pain and suppressed tears, "why Chloe? You cared so much for him." Oliver heard voices from around the corner as he approached the Torch. He considered his options, but when he heard Chloe's voice, his mind was made up.

"Because of her… meteor… power, Clark." Chloe laughed a wet, empty laugh, "a power that causes pain, so… much… pain." She broke down again and Oliver breathed in deeply, trying to fight the urge to punch the wall. So Sabrina had still been doing this?

"Oh Chlo…" Chloe sobbed even harder.

"Please tell me everything's going to be ok Clark, please. Please save me." Oliver closed his eyes and held his breath. He had been speaking to that monster, letting her call him Ollie. How could he have done that to Chloe?

Oh no. He had fallen for her.

She was so sweet and kind and she always looked out for him. And he had fallen for her, hard it seems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the unhelpful difference in time between updates. I just won't give you or promise you a time when I will next update due to the fact I'm useless when it comes to keeping that kind of promise o.o**

Chloe sat in English wishing that she was invisible.

She hadn't answered a single question, even if the class weren't asking ones she wanted answered, and everyone kept looking at her as if she was crazy.

Well, a meteor infected whore is something slightly different, she argued.

Suddenly the door opened and in entered Oliver. She looked up quickly to see who it was, then quickly looked down at her notes. She couldn't look at him, it hurt too much. Then she heard her name.

"I've come to collect Chloe; her dad is in the principal's office." Chloe stood up slowly and followed him out of the classroom, trying to ignore the stares of the class. They stopped by the Torch and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to the principal's…?" Oliver shook his head, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Torch.

"What's going on Chloe?" He looked furious, "three weeks I've been obeying orders and avoiding you. But every time I see you, you look dead." Chloe looked away from him, her eyes welling with tears. "I know what she's doing to you Chlo," he said, voice soft. Chloe looked at him, his eyes filled with pain and utter loss, and all her strength left her. She ran into his arms and began to sob her heart out.

"I… missed… you… so… much… Ollie…" Oliver held her tight, sighing in relief.

"I missed you too Sidekick."

MM

Sabrina was not happy when she heard that Chloe was now talking to Oliver. She didn't care for the blonde billionaire that much anymore, she enjoyed the power she had.

"Sab, you've gone way too far with this. You'll end up in Belle Reeve if you're not really careful." Tanya, another cheerleader, muttered under her breath as Chloe and Oliver passed the cheerleader's table holding hands.

"But Tanya, it's just so much fun."

MM

"Shut up Ollie, you know I can't stand you buying my things." Oliver chuckled, hands still covering Chloe's eyes, her arms flailing wildly in front of her as they moved forward.

"But it's your birthday Sidekick, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a present?" Chloe smiled at that. She was Oliver Queen's girlfriend. Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries and ultimate _sex god _was had asked her out. Wanted her.

"Ha ha, yes, my birthday. Thank you for reminding me." Oliver took his hands away and Chloe nearly fainted. In front of her was a brand new, green laptop. She turned to face Oliver, eyes wide, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "You are the most amazing person ever!" She leapt at him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Glad you like it," Oliver hugged her back, enjoying her being so close. The separation for three weeks had been painful for him, especially as it took something so bad for him to realise his feelings for her.

"Like it?" Chloe drew back and looked Oliver straight in the eye, "Ollie, I love it!" Oliver grinned.

"More than me?" Chloe glared at him, but couldn't keep the pretence up so she giggled, gave him a chaste kiss and ran over to her laptop. Oliver watched, his heart swelling with love as he watched his Sidekick laughing and feeling happy for the first time for what seemed like weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you want to bother taking me?" Chloe asked, turning around to admire the back of the dress she was trying on, "there are many heiresses and socialites who would want to be seen with the billionaire Oliver Queen…" Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"But socialites and heiresses are not you." Chloe blushed.

"What on earth gave me the luck to deserve you?" Oliver walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Chloe leant into him and sighed contentedly, "whatever did, I thank them profusely." He chuckled.

"I like this dress. I'm sure everyone else will too." She turned to face him, eyes sparkling. He grinned a lopsided grin and kissed her. When he broke off the kiss she raised an eyebrow.

"Best you can do Queen?" He shook his head and kissed her again, taking his time. Chloe kissed back just as passionately. She broke away, gasping for breath. "I love you." Oliver looked at her, and she began to blush, "I mean, well…" Oliver silenced her with yet another kiss.

"I love you too Sidekick." Chloe's smile grew so wide she thought her face would split. She threw herself at him.

"You…are… amazing!" She said between kisses. Oliver held her close, his heart swelling.

"This is why they'll love you at the event tomorrow."

Sabrina ground her teeth at the sight. That bitch was acting like a love sick puppy, and Oliver was playing right into her hands. Sure, she didn't really want the blonde billionaire anymore, but the fact was she wanted to go to the event. She wanted to be trying on dresses, be told that every single one made her look like a goddess. She even wanted Oliver, or someone equally as rich as him, to be telling her that he loved her, complimenting her, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe to him. Sabrina knew that guys only wanted her for her body. She was happy to sleep with him if he was happy to buy her things. But that didn't give a massive sense of fulfilment or love.

She shook her head. This was not the frame of mind she needed. She lifted the gun, cocking it. Her head went through the pros and cons of what she was about to do.

She breathed in.

"Bang."

MM

Oliver sat beside Chloe's hospital bed stroking her arm. She looked so peaceful, albeit a bit tired. He wrung his hands through his hair, cursing his slow reactions. Why didn't he protect her? Why didn't he catch Sabrina before the cops did? So what if it could be seen as an attack on a defenceless young woman? This _defenceless young woman _had shot his girlfriend.

She was now in Belle Reeve.

She was now in Belle Reeve.

Oliver comforted himself with the fact that Sabrina and her painful power were now gone from his life and Chloe's. It was just eating away at him. The fact was that Oliver believed it to be his job to protect Chloe, whether it was from prying paparazzi to a bullet. And he had failed his first task. He was yanked out of his thoughts by Chloe taking his hand.

"Hey hot stuff," she smiled, voice croaking with under usage, "what happened here?" Oliver thought he could cry with happiness.

"Sabrina happened Chlo," Chloe's face darkened. He saw her searching his eyes, and then her face darkened even more.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Oliver Jonas Queen; this was entirely a psychopathic killer freak. You could not ever have known that she would hurt me and therefore you are not to blame." Oliver must have given her a look because she glared at him, "stop it Ollie." He grinned, squeezing her hand.

"You're amazing Chlo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Depressing stuff is now over, so I can write some fluffy stuff :D well, I say fluffy stuff, this is much more normal high school orientated. So issues with self esteem, homework, prom etc etc… Oh, and Lana knows Clark's secret, cos it's easier that way. And they're just friends.**

"That is incredibly impressive!" Chloe laughed aloud as Lana chucked another grape into Clark's mouth. The sun tickled her bare legs as she sat on the field watching the clouds trickle past, soaking up the warmth that occasionally graced Smallville with its presence.

"You're not just good for super saves then?" Lana asked, popping a grape into her own mouth. Clark rolled his eyes making Chloe giggle. This drew their attention to her, and she grinned.

"Don't look at me like that you two; you know I have no hidden talent such as…" Chloe thought for a second, "catching grapes in my mouth from a couple of metres away." Clark chuckled and Lana smiled, handing Chloe a stick of Kit-Kat.

"Come on Chloe, you must have a freaky talent, I mean, you're you!" Chloe glared at Lana, clutching her heart in mock agony.

"Lana Lang, are you implying that I'm a freak?" Lana laughed as Chloe playfully hit her arm. As people walked past they looked at the three friends with confused smiles. What an odd mix of people…

"Where's Oliver?" Clark asked Chloe, who was now eating her lunch like a regular person, "I thought he was done with stuff in Star City…" Chloe shook her head.

"He's coming home tomorrow, but he's been texting like crazy," Chloe grinned, "I think that it's something to do with my tendency of getting into trouble whenever he's not here…" Lana rolled her eyes.

"You get into trouble even when he's here!" Chloe groaned.

"Don't do a Clark, Lana. I'm perfectly safe in my own skin, I can protect myself," Chloe pulled her bag around in front of her and began rooting through it, "I have mace, a whistle, even a butter knife just in case." Both of her friends raised their eyebrows, and then all three burst into hysterical laughter.

"You are completely insane Chlo." Chloe turned to face the new voice and saw Oliver. She felt herself grin like an idiot as he sat beside her and wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" She drew back, "what are you doing back so early?" She turned to face Clark, "did you have something to do with this?" Clark looked sheepish and Lana giggled nervously.

"You were moping Chloe and it had been two weeks since you had been completely happy, so I called Oliver yesterday and he obviously took the first plane back…" Chloe grinned and hugged Lana close. She had been moping. Two weeks after her accident, Oliver had to go back to Star City to sort out his future with the company. She had been the good supportive girlfriend, this kind of separation came with the relationship, and she let him go. He'd been promised a week to sort stuff out, and then he would be back in Smallville, and she thought she could deal with a week. But then he called her to say that the meetings had been made longer thanks to a disorganised chair and a useless guardian. She had hung up the phone, promising she didn't mind, and then burst into tears.

"You were moping?" Oliver looked surprised, "Chloe Sullivan, I swear you do not mope." Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"Not usually…" _Only when you're not here,_ she added internally. She knew it was unfounded and stupid, but all the time he was in Star City, her self esteem had disappeared. On the first Saturday she had disappeared, she had opened the Daily Planet to find a massive two page spread on her boyfriend and some other girl. She had texted him, trying to be nonchalant about it…

"_Why is there a picture of you in the Daily Planet? What have you done this time?"_

"_You saw that? Sh*t! That was a complete accident."_

"_Care to explain the newest heiress people are now calling your girlfriend?" _

"_She clung onto me like I was a life raft and she was drowning. Chlo, I know you miss me, but can you not second guess my faithfulness? I love you."_

She had been completely and utterly sure he was telling the truth. But her father had spoken to her about it (Gabe wasn't completely oblivious to his daughter's personal life. He had even spoken to the 'lucky lad' and had been thoroughly impressed with his daughter's taste) and she couldn't help thinking that everyone was judging her. She had even overheard people talking…

"_How can she be so oblivious?" Tammy, a preppy popular girl, asked her friends, "I mean, it's splashed all over the tabloids…" Chloe felt her stomach clench._

"_I feel sorry for her," Gina, another preppy girl piped up, "I mean, her relationship is her business…" Tammy rolled her eyes._

"_Oh come ON! She completely deserves this. As if Oliver Queen would like someone like her for more than a month." Chloe grimaced, trying to hold back the tears. Why were people so cruel? What was wrong with her anyway?_

"_What do you think she did to get his attention?" Jamie asked, giggling. Chloe couldn't take anymore. She ran to the girls' bathroom and sobbed._

"I'm glad you're back Ollie," Chloe leant into him, glad that finally she had someone to protect her. She had fought evil with Clark for a year now, often coming into danger that was over her human head, and she hadn't felt the fear and stress she had felt while Oliver was away ever. It made her feel vulnerable.

And she really didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe was trying so hard not to let the bitchy comments get to her. It was completely normal that she was paranoid. Everybody talked about everybody in high school. So what?

It was just the fact that this gossip was about her judgement in guys. No one believed that Oliver had been faithful, even Clark and Lana had been slightly unhappy with the fact that pictures of him with the heiress kept popping up in newspapers. And then it came.

"Ollie and I have been dating for three months now," the girl grinned from the TV screen, "it started when he came over to Star City. We just, you know, clicked." Chloe watched in disbelief as the girl who claimed to be Oliver Queen's girlfriend spilled on national television. Lois watched her cousin carefully, holding two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons.

"Chlo?" Chloe snapped out of her reverie and looked up at her cousin. Lois tried to hide her grimace. The look on her cousin's face would break anyone's heart. She hoped one blonde billionaire would be there soon to sort this out, "cookie dough? Or chocolate fudge brownie? Your pick." Chloe took the cookie dough and spoon eagerly, digging in. Lois watched in amazement. _What has Queen done? _ She looked at the TV, and then ground her teeth.

"That _bastard._" Chloe looked up at Lois, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Lo, I mean; he said that it was an accident. He was being a gentleman and that the paparazzi…" Chloe looked at the TV at just the wrong time.

A massive picture of Oliver Queen making out with the heiress popped up on the screen. Chloe almost dropped her ice cream and screamed.

"No. No. No. NO!" Lois ran at her cousin and wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her for dear life. Chloe sobbed, collapsing, "why? Why am I so weak Lo? What has he done to me?" Lois shook her head.

"You are not weak Chloe," Lois glared at the television, "just too trusting."

MM

Oliver was incredibly confused.

All day he walked round school, going to classes, eating lunch. But everyone was avoiding him. Clark, Lana, all his friends. And now all the cheerleaders had a large interest in him. Even after he'd made it blatantly clear that he had eyes for Chloe and Chloe alone.

He decided to talk to Clark.

He walked up to the jock, who was sitting in the Torch by himself, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Clark looked up startled, glared, then went back to his work. Oliver, surprised by the cold reception, had to take a moment to compose himself.

"Clark? What's going on?" Clark didn't speak; he just got up from his chair, pulled something from the printer, and handed the paper to Oliver. He looked at the blonde, eyes icy.

"Next time, at least spare her the humiliation and tell her the truth." He stalked out of the office, leaving Oliver with the paper. Oliver, now even more confused than ever, looked down at the sheet and almost fainted.

So _that's _why all those cheerleaders were hitting on him.

He felt like screaming.

Never had he ever made out with Hannah Jin, or whatever her name was, heiress or not. The girl was obviously into him though…

"_Oliver Queen I presume?" Oliver looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled an easy smile. This was the new girl in town then._

"_Yep, pleasure to meet you…?" The girl blushed as they shook hands._

"_Samantha Jin. I'm Katya Reynolds' eldest daughter, the designer." Oliver nodded. He knew Katya. Didn't automatically mean he liked her._

"_Ah yes, Jocelyn told me all about you. Hope she's making you feel welcome, Jo isn't the best at first impressions." Samantha smiled. Oliver noted that she was quite attractive, but not as attractive as Chloe._

"_It's fine. She seems nice." Oliver felt the girl edging towards him, slowly but very stealthily. Oh dear…_

"_Erm, Samantha…"_

"_Oh! Call me __**Sam**__."_

"_Ok, Sam," Oliver groaned internally, "I'm in a relationship at the moment and…" But he was cut off by her lips touching his. He was sure he heard a camera click and he quickly pushed her away…_

Oliver swore under his breath.

How in _hell_ was he going to fix this?

**Gah this story feels sluggish at the mo. I mean, there are so many stories that are so much better, and I almost have to drag myself out of my corner to write it…**

**Ah well, probably just because I'm tired.**

**Please continue to review, alert etc etc :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've had no time at all D: Just a heads up, this week and next week are completely jam packed, so I probably won't be able to update until April. SORRY! **

**Thanks for all the alerts/reviews :D They are AMAZING! But, if you do alert, it'd be lovely to hear from you. I just like reviews is all… Ok, on with the story!**

MM

Chloe avoided Oliver like the plague for two weeks. She didn't even look him in the eye anymore. Oliver knew that they had now broken up; he just thought it would have lasted longer.

And it would have, if only Samantha hadn't been there to ruin it.

He kept seeing exclusives of her on the TV, in magazines. She was everywhere, talking about him, talking about her mom, talking about their relationship.

Until Oliver snapped.

He wasn't sure when it had been, but it was sometime after he heard his new couple name. It was hideous, and they didn't deserve it.

Then it hit him. They weren't a _they_. They never were a _they._ So why the hell would they need a couple name? Oliver called his assistant who booked a press conference with half the gossip rags of Metropolis and Star City.

He was going to clear it up once and for all.

MM

Chloe had been trying to avoid all talk of Oliver and his new girlfriend, but it was incredibly hard, considering their pictures were all over the news. She knew she shouldn't be watching the gossip channels, but Lois was a bit of an obsessive when it came to the lives of the rich and famous. Chloe sat on the sofa in her pyjamas eating pizza, watching yet another romantic comedy where the nerd of a girl gets the god of a guy. She suppressed the urge to scream "you LIE!" at the TV and tried to enjoy her Friday evening.

Then the film broke for adverts and she gasped.

Oliver Queen, her ex Oliver Queen, was standing in front of a bunch of reporters. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked incredibly serious. Chloe realised quickly that this was no finance press conference, and decided to watch, even though it went against all her instincts.

"Hey everyone, nice for you to all come along today," Chloe felt her stomach contract. God she had missed his voice, "I'm sure you've all been hearing my _girlfriend _Samantha Jin talk about our _relationship._" Chloe noted the utter disdain in his voice when he spoke about _her_. That was a good sign. "Well, oddly enough, none of you thought it strange that I hadn't been talking to any of you about it. It takes two people to be in relationship, so sadly, Samantha isn't in one. She threw herself on me when we met about a month ago, I had a girlfriend, who now has broken up with me and can't look me in the eye." Oliver glared at the reporters, "I cared about her so much, and thanks to Samantha Jin and you people, she doesn't want to ever speak to me again. You all must know what heartbreak feels like, and you've inflicted it on me." There was utter silence for a couple of seconds, and then complete pandemonium broke loose.

"Mr Queen!"

"Who's this ex-girlfriend?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Mr Queen!"

But Oliver ignored them all, feeling suddenly so much better, as if a weight had been lifted. He looked out at the video cameras, and prayed to God that Chloe had been watching.

She had.

Chloe sat there, dumbfounded. He did that all for her? Samantha had been lying? She switched the TV off and sat there for a couple of minutes, wondering what to do with herself.

MM

For the first time in two weeks, Oliver was looking forward to school. He had finally come clean with the world. He had never dated Ms Jin, and hopefully he never would. She had obviously used him for publicity, and he was fine with that now. She was getting all the publicity in the world. Not his problem that it was bad.

He walked down the corridor, humming to himself.

Chloe saw him, and wondered how she was going to greet him. She grinned and ran at full tilt toward him. She yelled at him and he looked up just in time to catch her in his arms. He spun her in his arms and hugged her close, laughing as he did so.

"So you saw the broadcast then?" Chloe nodded, squeezing him tight. They stayed there for a minute, just enjoying finally being in each other's arms. "Promise me you'll trust me next time." Chloe nodded against his shoulder, and they both knew that she meant it completely.

**Ok, so yeah.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapters. I see stories that have like 2,000 words per chapter and I feel hugely inferior…**

**Peace :D x**


End file.
